emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2011
Events *4th January - Val Pollard forces Michael Feldmann to accept the fact that Eric Pollard did not kill his mother during the plane crash in 1993. Michael ends his feud with Eric and leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *5th January - Nikhil Sharma proposes to Maisie Wylde. *6th January - Maisie accepts Nikhil's proposal. Lisa Dingle is raped by Derek Benrose when the two do overtime alone in the factory. *7th January - Lisa confesses to Debbie Dingle she was raped, but refuses to say who her attacker is. *11th January - Maisie breaks off her engagement to Nikhil. *12th January - Maisie and Will Wylde leave the village. (Final appearance of both characters) *13th January - Nick Henshall, suffering from hero syndrome, sets fire to Victoria Cottage. However, Henshall sneaks away when he is nearly caught by Carl King. Victoria Cottage's occupants Chas Dingle, Gennie Walker and Katie Sugden are rescued by Carl and Andy Sugden. The fire travels down the maisonettes and to the shop. Terry Woods and Bob Hope go in to save Bob's wife Viv and their twins. Bob rescues the twins but the as the firefighters prepare to save Viv and Terry, the shop explodes, killing Viv and Terry. (Final appearance of the characters) *20th January - Terry's funeral takes place. *24th January - Carl King is arrested for breach of the peace after he drunkenly pushes Nick Henshall. *3rd February - Brenda Walker drives her car into Andy Sugden's caravan at speed with Andy inside it. *16th February - Katie Sugden is held hostage by Henshall. *17th February - Henshall commits suicide by shooting himself. (Final appearance of the character) *18th February - Jimmy King meets his ex-fiancee Kelly Windsor in Peterborough. An argument between the two ensues and Kelly hits Jimmy with a torch, knocking him out. (First appearance of Kelly Windsor since 2007) *24th February - Lisa reveals to her cousin Lizzie Lakely and the other factory girls that Derek raped her. Later, she told her husband Zak about her rape. *25th February - Lisa reports Derek to the police for rape. *2nd March - Carl and his sister-in-law Nicola are told that Jimmy is being treated in a hospital in Nottingham. *3rd March - Carl and Nicola are shocked to discover that Jimmy has amnesia. First appearance of Cameron Murray. *24th March - Faye Lamb leaves the village to live in San Francisco. (Final appearance of the character) *28th March - Kelly tells Jimmy that he is the father of her son Elliot. *21st April - Cain Dingle and Ryan Lamb are arrested by the police for stealing Jai Sharma's car. *26th April - Ryan leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *27th May - Kelly leaves the village with her son Elliot after unsuccessfully convincing Jimmy to leave with her. (Final appearance of Kelly Windsor) *30th May - A fight between Aaron Livesy and Adam Barton leads to a heavily pregnant Rhona Goskirk to fall over, causing her to go into labour. *31st May - Rhona gives birth to a son. *7th June - Jackson Walsh dies in a suicide assisted by his partner Aaron Livesy. *8th June - Hazel Rhodes is arrested on suspicion of murdering her son Jackson. *9th June - Aaron and Hazel are interviewed by the police about Jackson's death. *23rd June - Aaron is charged for the murder of Jackson. *24th June - Jackson's funeral takes place. *25th July - Aaron's trial begins. *28th July - Aaron is found not guilty for the murder of Jackson. Scarlett Nicholls decides to move to Mexico (Last appearance of the character until 2012). *2nd August - Eve Jenson leaves the village to live with Scarlett in Mexico. (Final appearance of the character) *5th August - Leyla Harding leaves the village after being forced to choose between her boyfriend David Metcalfe and her son Jacob Gallagher. (Last appearance of the character until 2013) *11th August - Aaron and his mother Chas Dingle are involved in a car accident when Aaron speeds down a road and the car swerves into a ditch. In the aftermath, Aaron's uncle Cain sacks him. *17th August - Amy discover she is pregnant with Cain's child. *25th August - Ella Hart reveals to her ex-husband Declan Macey that Jai Sharma is her daughter Mia's real father before leave the village to live in Singapore (Final appearance of the character) *15th September - Aaron collapses from exhaustion when chasing Sean Spencer after Sean steals money from the garage. *29th September - Chas discover her son Aaron had been self-harming after seeing blood on Aaron's shirt. *5th October - Andy Sugden and Debbie are informed their daughter Sarah has a rare genetic disorder. *3rd November - First appearances of Georgia and Rishi Sharma. Priya Sharma returns to the village with them. *8th November - Declan is told that Mia has been killed in a car accident. *10th November - Cain tells John Barton that he has been having an affair with John's wife Moira. John is disbelieving, until Moira confirms it when he goes to confront her. *29th November - Declan proposes to Katie. *30th November - Amy goes into labour. *1st December - Amy secretly gives birth to a baby in the cemetery. Terrified that the infant is dead, she wraps it up in her coat and places the bundle in the phone box and flees. Hazel later discovers the baby lying in there. *8th December - Cain is attacked and left for dead by a mystery assailant. *9th December - Cain is admitted to hospital. Charity Tate and Jai are taken in for questioning. *15th December - Cain wakes up from his coma. *25th December - Amy gives her son up for adoption. *29th December - Charity confesses that she left Cain for dead, leaving Cain, Debbie, Chas and Aaron disgusted. Real life events *2nd February - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap or Continuing Drama' at the Broadcast Awards. *11th April - Stuart Blackburn replaces Gavin Blyth as the producer of the show, due to the latter's death five months earlier. *14th May - Danny Miller wins 'Best Actor' and Gavin Blyth receives a 'Special Achievement Award' at The British Soap Awards. *30th May - Emmerdale introduces a new title sequence and theme tune. *17th August - Emmerdale's 6000th episode airs. See also *Emmerdale in 2011 *Category:2011 episodes External links *2011 at Wikipedia Category:2011